BLOODY PARADISE
by lkcrimsonraven
Summary: assassins are humans who kill their own kind depending on what they desire this story is about an assassin who desires power and revenge to avenge her clan!hehehehe pls read it temporarily on chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

bloody paradise

MINNA-SAN KONNICHIWA! THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC HOPE YOU BEAR WITH ME! CAUSE IM STILL A BEGGINNER AND FOR PETE"S SAKE IM STILL 12 YEARS OLD, ANYWAY-

Natsume: Just start with the story! You idiot!

Me: make me! (Sticks tongue out) just because you're HOT it you can't order me around

Natsume: So you think I'm hot? (Smirks)

Me: (blushes)… shut up! Well enough babbling let's start the story

Natsume: She's desperate to change the subject (smirks)

Me: I don't own (sob) the characters (sob) although I wish I do!

Natsume: Quit dreaming!

Me: (pouts)...There's nothing wrong with it right? :3

bloody paradise

Assassins are humans who kill their own kind depending on what they desire money, fame, respect, or love. This story is about an assassin who has a thirst for blood. Her greatest happiness is killing people. But this assassin is not like any ordinary assassin that want any things that are mentioned she only wants power and revenge to avenge the Sakura clan…

CHAPTER 1: MY BLOODY LIFE

MIKAN"S POV

I smiled as my victim screamed with pain and agony as I cracked his skull open as blood scattered at the ground. I still didn't feel contented so I got my sword and sliced the body in half as blood splattered all over my body. As I walked, the silent wind carried the Sakura petals that are stained with blood as I remembered that night, that horrible night and I left the battlefield with a smirk plastered on my lips.

I teleported back to my dorm with blood stained clothes so I decided to have a bath. I smirk as I remembered his cries and pleads. My victim today is such a horrible man he murdered three persons and raped two girls and worst of all he also massacred a clan. The thought about a clan being massacred made me grit my teeth. However, the crime he committed was nothing like the others I killed so far. Anyway, I should start finding that fucking clan who killed my clan. Moreover, uncle enrolled me to a freakin" school for assassins. I sighed as I went to the bathroom and filled the stupid tub with water using my water Alice and sank myself in the water. I wonder if uncle will enroll me as a royal whose clan has been massacred. Oh! I almost forgot that uncle is the owner and the principal of that school. It has been 3 years since that accident. And I still contained that hatred and anger for the person that's responsible for this I wonder how they killed my clan I mean it's a very ,very strong clan it's the strongest clan I know. But maybe just maybe the clans cooperated just to kill my clan as I remembered the accident I didn't notice that silent tears were gushing out of my eyes. I can't cry Im the heir of the royal Sakura clan. Im Sakura Mikan 15 years old, I don't talk much not like before and I appear to be cold to other people but sometimes my friends can see through my facade and im very talkative to people that Im friends with. But it takes a lot of effort to be my friend and to see my real attitude. I suddenly want to sleep and I changed to my pajamas. I want to make trustworthy friends tomorrow. It was my last thoughts before I drifted to sleep.

END OF MIKAN"S POV

Mikan woke up because of the annoying knocks on the door. ""Mikan-chan wake up""a voice said. Mikan got up, opened the door, and saw a blond man with violet eyes. "What" Mikan said with a tint annoyance present in her voice. The man sweat dropped "Im Narumi Anjo Im your homeroom teacher Mikan and classes start today" Narumi said "and your uncle wanted to see his dear niece" narumi continued. "Fine I'll get ready tell him to wait" Mikan said.

At the office

Mikan knocked on the door. "Enter" a deep voice said. When Mikan opened the door she saw a man in his 30"s with brown hair and electric blue eyes "YO! WHATS UP Mikan" he said in a very welcoming tone. And Mikan was quiet shocked that her favorite uncle was the one she's talking to right now she thought that her favorite uncle was gone she smiled her breathtaking smile as, she remembered how her uncle influenced her in being boyish she snapped out of her thoughts when a voice called her name "Mikan" she looked up and saw her uncle with worried eyes looking at her. Mikan snapped out of her thoughts, lunged at her uncle, and hugged him tight "uncle I missed you a lot" she looked at her uncle who didn't respond and saw that he was suffocated "I …. C-ca-cant b-r-bre-brea-breath…" he managed to choke out. Mikan hearing this immediately let go "sorry uncle Shiki" she said as she laughed nervously. "Ne, Mikan how are you? I haven't seen my favorite niece for a very LONG time," he said emphasizing the word long. "geez uncle ya" worry tooooo much ya' know! Im an assassin for Pete's sake uncle!" Mikan said proud that she has the title of an assassin. "Ne uncle where's brother? Mikan asked surprised/disappointed that her supportive brother is not here. "Oh your brother he still doesn't know that you are here" he replied as a smirk appeared on his face. "I know what you're thinking uncle now that's more like now we're talking" Mikan also gave her uncle a smirk as she answered. And while the two of them were having a long-time-no-see reunion a certain raven haired boy with an amused look in his mesmerizing crimson red eyes was watching their ALWAYS SERIOUS principal smirking and being lunged at by a brunette. "bye uncle I'm gonna go around this freakin" place, kay?" she said with her angelic voice. The principal nodded and said "Mikan-chii". "Nani yo?" she replied. "Narumi-sensei is gonna escort you to class, first!"He said. "but I don't want to class is boring ya" know?" she said sounding troubled. "Tsk!Quit acting you lazy freak!" the principal said or practically yelled. The raven-haired boy was taken aback by his actions and expected the girl to cry but he was wrong. "geez uncle you're such a freakin" bastard you know that?" Mikan said. "I know Mikan no need to compliment me though Mikan-chii," he said in a teasing tone. "Well bye uncle she said and exactly when she went out of the room the books of her uncle was already flying on air. "Mikannnnn!" the principal shouted at the top of his lungs. Mikan just

Giggled and smirk "told you uncle that you're a bastard" she said as she walked out of the place and saw Narumi approaching her. "what'' Mikan stated obviously annoyed by the presence of the gay teacher. ''Mikan-chan lets go to the classroom now. Kay?" he said with the most cheerful voice he could muster when someone's glaring intensely at him. "hn" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody paradise

Me: im back here's chapter two hope you review! Oi Natsume disclaimer

Natsume: HN

Me: (sigh) you're hopeless… Mikan-chan disclaimer please

Mikan: lkcrimsonroven doesn't own us she only owns the plot!

Me: okay start! :3

CHAPTER 2: MY FREAKING CLASS!

At room 2-1

"Ohayo my dear students" narumi said as he entered the room while twirling. Upon hearing this, his students groaned because they know he is planning another thing. "What the hell, he's really gay," Mikan said wanting to puke out of disgust. "Ahem…ahem" narumi faked a cough. "As I was saying we have a new student". As narumi said this Mikan waltzed in the room with an emotionless face that seemed bored. The boys went wild but stopped went Mikan gave them a death glare. "Mikan-chan please introduce yourself" narumi said trying to break the tension in the air. "Mikan Sakura, 15 years old, nullification and sec and the heir of the sakura clan a royal clan of assassins" Mikan said with a very cold voice that would freak out the devil itself, almost all the students in the room shivered. "Minna-san please treat Mikan-chan with care" narumi said. "Tsk! Will you shut up im not gonna break you freaking asshole" Mikan stated obviously annoyed. As she stated this a few students seemed amused by this (a/n guess who?) "And one thing don't call me Mikan-chan" she said venom dripping her voice. "H-hai" narumi stuttered "free period class and Mikan-chan your partner is Natsume-kun… CIAO" he said as he dashed out of the room . A vein appeared on Mikan's head. "He's stupid," Mikan thought as she eyed everyone in the room. Mikan went to the back of the room and sat on the desk with Natsume Hyuuga on her side. Everyone was amazed that she already knew who Natsume is. "Hotaru is here," Mikan thought as she observed a girl with amethyst eyes and raven hair up to her shoulders. "Oi the one who's attempting to read my thoughts stop it, it's useless I have the nullification Alice," Mikan said. "wow you're amazing nobody can sense it when I read their minds only the cactus" a sandy haired boy with a grin on his face said, "im Kokoro Yome mind reading alice heir of the Yome clan , you can call me Koko . " yo! You can call me Mikan-chii," Mikan said with a smirk on her face as she bumped fist with koko. "We are gonna be great friends" Mikan said while smirking. "Oi Mikan let's talk for a while" the raven-haired girl said. Mikan nodded. "Outside" the raven continued. "Okay" Mikan said as she left the room and as she went out of the room everyone's jaw dropped.

Outside

"M… Mikan is that you" Hotaru asked. "No its Sherlock" Mikan deadpanned. "H...ho…ho-Hotaru I missed you" Mikan said teary eyed as she hugged Hotaru but was stopped when she got hold of her baka gun. "Mou Hotaru I wanna hug you!" Mikan exclaimed. Mikan being a very deadly assassin still loves Hotaru a lot even if she has blood thirst Hotaru still cares about Mikan. "Come here baka" Hotaru said as she flashed her with one of her rare smiles. Mikan hugged Hotaru tightly. "b-baka are you trying to kill me?" Hotaru managed to say. "Hehehe sorry" Mikan said while putting her hands behind her head. "Mikan why did you look so cold when you entered the room?" Hotaru asked. "im gonna see if I will find new trustworthy friends" mkan said. "ne, Hotaru" Mikan said with seriousness in her voice. "what" Hotaru replied in her usual stoic voice. "My clan was massacred 3 years ago" Mikan said with emotions in her voice but you can see anger, hatred and sorrow in her eyes. "what?!" Hotaru replied practically shocked "your clan was the most powerful clan in all and the only one that has abilities that can almost match up to them are the Hyuuga clan". "I know and we are already allies and auntie Kaoru cant betray mom they are bestfriends for heaven's sake" Mikan said. "does your nii-chan already know?" Hotaru asked. "nope not yet" Mikan said as her lips formed into a smirk. "Mikan you're still a troublemaker" Hotaru said as she sighed. "thank you I'll take that as a compliment" as she smiled a very small genuine smile. "baka lets go back" Hotaru said and Mikan nodded.

At the room

Mikan walked to her desk with an emotionless façade. "ne Hotaru" Mikan said through telepathy. "I didn't know you can use telepathy baka" Hotaru said in a surprised voice but hid it quickly. "Hotaru have you forgot I have the sec , right?"Mikan replied. "what will you ask?" Hotaru said. "Hotaru I think other clans have cooperated in murdering my clan. "tsk! That's troublesome, ne Mikan do you still have your blood-thirst?" Hotaru said. "yup" Mikan said in a proud tone. "baka, you don't need to proud of it" Hotaru said. When Mikan was about to reply a teacher with a toad entered the room. "bye" Mikan said to Hotaru through telepathy. When the teacher looked at everyone he saw Mikan and was shocked. The other students was also surprised because they never saw him surprised, NEVER. "sa-sakura-san?" the teacher asked. "no its Sherlock Jinno-sensei" Mikan said. The students went flabbergasted when she said this no one EVER talked back to Jinno-sensei. "you haven't changed sakura-san" Jinno said. " I'll take that as a compliment sensei" Mikan replied with amusement as she glanced at the other students who looked pale because of their conversation. "sakura-san are you a special star?" Jinno-sensei asked. " I don't know" Mikan said. "you are a platinum star Sakura-san starting today" Jinno said. "ohh, okay" Mikan replied bored. "free period" Jinno said as he walked out of the room. "you are awesome! Mikan-chii!" Koko exclaimed. "why?" Mikan asked. Hotaru fired her baka gun at Mikan , Mikan catch it and smirked "it improved Hotaru" mikan said happily. "baka there are only two persons whohold that rank and the other one is you" Hotaru said. "hn" Mikan said practically bored. "who is the other one?" Mikan asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Suddenly a girl with green hair that has perms interrupted "my Natsume of course" she said. "ahh! You mean that manga boy!" Mikan said as he pointed ger thumb at the boy. "how dare you insult my Natsume-kun as the leader of the Natsume and Ruka fanclub I Shoda Sumire cannot allow that I challenge you to a duel" Sumire shrieked. "fine by me" Mikan said bored. Sumire changed into her cat dog formed and attempted to tackle Mikan but Mikan just dodged and out of nowhere vines started to grow and it took hold of Sumire who was now upside-down. "I thought you were better than that" Mikan said as she yawned. "you must be better than that if you really want to be an assassin!" Mikan continued to say. She went back to her seat and got her I-phone and said "don't worry the effect will wore off for about 4 hours but I change my mind it will only last 5 minutes". "oi Hyuuga" Mikan said. "hn" Natsume said. "Your alice is fire right?" Mikan asked or more like stated. "yeah, so?" Natsume asked. "I already copied it" I said as I lit a fireball on my hand. "tsk!" he said. "ne what will I call you?" Mikan asked. "hn" he replied. "okay, hn do you know auntie Kaoru?" Mikan asked. "call me Natsume, you idiot" Natsume said. Mikan puffed her cheeks "im not an idiot you bastard" she said. "how did you know my mom?" he asked curiosity present in his voice. "she's your mom?!" she asked. "no she's not my mom she's my dad" Natsume said with sarcasm. "shut up you -and-mighty" Mikan said will giving him a death glare and was interrupted by two girls. "hi my name is Anna Umenomiya lets be friends you can call me Anna, Sakura-san!" said a girl with bluish hair and was followed by a girl with pink hair "hi my name is Nonoko Umenomiya lets be friends you can call me Nonoko Sakura-san". "sure and you can also call me Mikan" Mikan said while smiling her trademark smile. "she's interesting" Natsume thought.

A boy with yellowish hair with glasses approached Mikan "he-hello Sakura-san my name is Tobita Yuu but they call me inchou nice to meet you Sakura-san" he said while bowing. "no need to be so formal Yuu-chii you can call me Mikan" Mikan said as she giggled. Then after he introduced a boy with blond hair and sapphire blue eyes approached her "h-h-h-hello Sakura-san my name is Ruka Nogi you can call me Ruka" Ruka said while blushing a bit. "nice to meet you Ruka-pyon" Mikan said as she smiled brightly which caused Ruka to blush even redder. "oi Natsume introduce ourself formally too" Ruka said to Natsume. "hn…. Natsume Hyuuga 15 years old, platinum star fire alice and she just copied it" Natsume said as he shrugged. "hehehe arigato ne Natsume-chii" she said as she smile a VERY CUTE smile that made THE CUTE KURO NEKO BLUSH. "Ruka let's go he said as he covered his blush with his bangs. "this is gonna be fun" Mikan thought. "now I've new friends" Mikan said as she giggled.

Me:So how was it? Please review :3

Natsume:….

Mikan:not bad


	3. Chapter 3

ummm...

sorry

for hehehehe

umm noy updating

just when i was about to update

mu classmate insert his usb in my laptop

and i didnt know that it has some frreakin' viruses

and then it deleted the most important files (namely the supposed to be new chapters)

sigh

urghhh

what a coincedence

grrrrr!

anyway sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Hi im back my dear readers sorry for the **very very very very long delay **

Hope you understand my laziness and the busyness of my life

**Im really really sorry please don't lose interest in this thing **

**Eventhough im so lazy and slow in updating this!**

The next morning

"tch " Natsume muttered as he sensed a familiar creepy presence. "Mikan" the said owner of the creepy (based on Natsume's view). "ahh Rei-chii ohayo " as she decided to stop pretending to be asleep.

"at the woods 7:30 tonight" Rio a.k.a. Persona said as he stared at Mikan. "black cat 7:50 tonight" he said as he glanced at Natsume and Natsume only replied with a shrug and went back to 'reading' his manga and after a while puts it back on his face and Persona just disappeared into thin air.

"hmm Naruto I congratulate ya' for having a great taste in manga' Mikan said as she read a few pages and after a while she snapped her fingers and a pile of mangas appeared out of nowhere .

"Here your prize" Mikan said as she moved the pile of manga to the person beside her.

"hmm straight from the office !" Natsume commented as he smirked. "tsk… no its from an old bookstore that nerds go" Mikan deadpanned as she gave him a boyish grin as if saying 'beat that '.

While Natsume being the competitive type entered something on his phone and instantly a pile of mangas was on his table. Here your thank-you-gift' Natsume smirked as he show Mikan a newer version of the said manga as Natsume's smirk turned bigger and eventually turned into a grin as he saw Mikan raised her brow (in a boyish way) that clearly meant that she's amused.

"hmm you're good but to bad im better than y-o-u" Mikan said confidently and with a snap of her fingers the office of the naruto corps.

Appeared beside their school building. All the students gaped at them. "tsk" Natsume muttered.

"watch me im gonna beat ya' someday' Natsume said as he went back to reading his manga like nothing happened.

"hn" she said in an emotionless voice but it turned into an amused voice as she continued "sure I will surely watch ya' " . Mikan said amusement evident in her once icy voice.

"hn" Natsume muttered. "hn" Mikan replied. The students were thinking the same thing ' is that a new language?' this thought made the mind reader laugh out loud.

(a/n their conversation that is enclosed with a '_' is thru' telepathy)

'oi Hyuuga why do ya' think that Rei-chii is a bad person?' Mikan asked the latter thru' telepathy. 'you also have the telepathy alice?' Natsume asked sounding casual but inside he's amazed.

'no shit Sherlock that doesn't answer my question' Mikan deadpanned as she flashed Natsume an annoyed look. 'he's the guy who forces the dangerous class to do missions' Natsume replied. 'what's wrong with that' Mikan replied uncaringly. 'are ya' crazy its dangerous Holmes" Natsume replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"ehhh?... but its fun to do missions and besides danger is my middle name Sherlock ' Mikan replied flicking his forehead.

'I thought it was Sakura Holmes….and does that mean that you are in a danger zone' Natsume replied as he did the same act Mikan did to him. The other students sweat dropped at the scene thinking 'what the heck are they doing?' and the others 'ohh they're so cuuteee' and the fangirls who were thinking 'she's gonna be so dead'.

The mind-reader cant stop his laughter as he burst out laughing.

'its just a motto or something Sherlock and besides im danger itself' Mikan stated coolly as she flicked his forehead yet again. 'is that all Holmes' Natsume answered. 'yes, that's all Sherlock' she replied as she did the same act again.

Then after a while they thought the same thing coincidentally and unconsciously said it out loud "isn't Sherlock and Holmes the same person" and after that both of them laughed out loud (a/n me:gapes like a fish at Natsume)

"hahaha we're idiots Sherlock" Mikan said . "yeah you're right Holmes crazy idiots hahaah" Natsume replied.

"haahaaahhaahahah sto-haaaa-haha-mach hahaha hur-haaa-ts" Mikan said still laughing like crazy.

The other students were gaping, gawking and the others were hitting their heads on the wall the others were slapping themselves just to make sure this wasn't an impossible dream.

Well what will you do if two of the coldest people here in the world are laughing like there's no tomorrow

(a/n by the way …..= sorry if they're so **out of character** )

Koko was now crying coz' of laughing so hard. "oi hahahahha Holmes hahaha whats up with….them?" Natsume asked as he pointed at their classmates.

Solve it Sherlock' Mikan said as she gave him a duh! Expression. 'let me read their minds!" Mikan said to herself thru' telepathy but was heard by Natsume.

'you can read minds?' he asked flabbergasted but remained calm though. 'yes shit Sherlock I have the s.e.i. alice ba-ka' Mikan said in a matter-of-fact way

'hmm…they cant believe what's happening… their thoughts are funny hahahah' Mikan stated as she tossed an alice stone to Natsume as he caught it single-handedly and decided to use it.

'the world is coming to an end' hahhahaha ' we're all goonnnaaaa dieee!' hahahaha 'world war 3' Natsume read in between laughs.

'hahaha all these people are crazy' they both said to each other.

Suddenly the speaker spoke. "Hyuuga Natsume and Mikan Yukihara please go to the office asap"

"let's go Sherlock" Mikan said as she went near Natsume. "right behind ya' Holmes.

End of chapter 3

Hehehe sorry if I cut it here hehehe

Im once again being lazy!

Ummm..for those who were supporting this and was constantly waithing for me to update this thingy

Honto ni Arigato!

Thanks for those who reviewed!

:3 please read my other stories

BYE!


End file.
